Good Business
by writer-xanthangummy
Summary: A rainy night, a sulking Sir Crocodile, and an old ally. He says it all a business arrangement, but is it something more? Reward one-shot due to reached 400 reviews on my fiction, The Switch. warning: yaoi, boyxboy. doflamxcroco


**Disclaimer: I don't own Oda or these characters. In fact, they are more likely to own me.**

**Oh, and may be spoilers for the manga, but not too much - I don't feel like it ruins things, it just hints at things, honestly. **

It was raining. Not just drizzling or a light mist, but a heavy, steady downpour from the heavens that had lasted the better part of the past three hours and showed no signs of desisting. Down in the streets of the city, under an overhang, there was a man who towered over all other men, a man with slicked-back dark hair and a cigar smoking from the corner of his mouth. As people left the tavern he stood outside, they cowered back in fear, even without knowing his name, just from the sight of the wicked, badly-sewn scar that ran horizontal across his scowling visage. He remained there for the past three hours, huddled in the warmth of his thick, black coat, hands in the pockets of his pants, watching the rain. Occasionally, in a low baritone, he would grumble and shift his feet, black boots scuffing at the muddy cobblestones below them, flicking off raindrops into the street he daren't venture into.

"My, my, you sure do look adorable when you are pouting."

The man, who had admittedly been sulking, looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. If possible, the scowl on his countenance deepened, and he regarded the man that stood before him with a look akin to uncontested disgust.

It was a dreary and gray city, long twisting roads and darkened buildings. The people were garbed primarily in black suits and gray tweed - it was a town of business, and the levels of frivolity were reserved specifically for the lowlifes and no others. Thus, it was upon a certain extraordinary level of flamboyancy laid the clothing of this man. A pink coat, fluffed and primed and feathery, failed to eclipse the tall, tan man who was wearing it: a man with bleached blonde hair, purple-tinted sunglasses in the dead of night, and orange-printed pants. On top of it all, his white shirt was unbuttoned down to his navel, revealing his bare chest, from which rain drops liberally cascaded, staining what remained of the shirt see-through.

"Donquixote," rumbled the dark man from the shadows.

The ostentatious acquaintance dropped a smile so fast it was eerie. A dark frown crossed his face, displeasure shadowed with the threat of punishment. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, replaced again with the uncanny grin that failed to touch anywhere near rational joy or kindness.

"Please, call me Doflamingo," he said smoothly, his voice as coaxing as a liquid trail of honey - poisoned, most likely. The dark man in the shadows did not relent to Doflamingo's beguiling.

"What do you want from me." It was statement, not a question.

Invading the shorter, but broader, man's personal space without missing a beat, Doflamingo leaned against the wall, a hand right next to the dark man's left ear, the smoke of his cigar tickling across the feathers of Doflamingo's coat. "I'm just so happy to see an old friend, Crocodile, that's all."

"Spare me the bullshit," Crocodile rasped. "And get out of my face."

"You'll have to excuse me," Doflamingo responded, sounding for all the world like he could care less if he was excused or not, "but your intimidation is not going to work on me tonight..." He held his hand out and captured a few raindrops in his cupped palm. "You see...I've heard the rain makes you a tad... impotent, shall we say?"

A deep, throaty growl ripped from Crocodile's chest, but he otherwise made no movement toward the man who had cornered him, "What are you implying, Doflamingo?"

"Oh, so we're familiar now, are we?" the blond crooned in delight. "And don't be so feisty, it's not every day I'm tempted to bring a stray cat in from the rain."

Crocodile shifted his weight so he leaned away from Doflamingo. He scowled out at the pouring rain and scoffed. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Although Doflamingo smirked at this comment, the air between them grew tenser - tense in a way that was almost tangible, as though the very space between their skin had thickened and grown taut. The blond was unhappy with the attitude he was receiving, and the cold demeanor of Crocodile did not reveal how amused he was at the rise he was getting from Doflamingo. He watched with beady, interested eyes, as the man in the pink coat leaned in even closer, placing another hand on Crocodile's right side, a predator afraid of loosing its prey.

"I beg to differ," he crooned. "After all, you and I, Sir Crocodile," he said his acquaintance's former title with snide disdain, "are men of business. And this is a prosperous town for business. And I believe that you may find...coming to take shelter at my local accommodations may be..." he lowered his face and momentarily Crocodile caught a glimpse of his deadly, shining eyes, "complimentary to us both."

Crocodile reached up with his right hand, golden rings shining in the streetlight, and swatted away Doflamingo's arm. "What is your proposition," he grated. It was not a question, again. A statement - a demand. Doflamingo tried not to grit his teeth in frustration.

"I'm sure you'd like to discuss this out of the rain," he managed to respond in a relatively upbeat tone, but his patience was being tested. "After all, prime negotiating conditions are when both parties are most comfortable."

Crocodile surveyed the man in front of him with a steeled glare, trailing his vision from his strong jawline down to his revealed toned chest, and finally to the tips of his red, pointed heels. "The proposition is hardly worth my time."

Instead of becoming frustrated, as Crocodile had expected, Doflamingo laughed. It was a full, boisterous noise, and the honesty of it sent chills down the former Shichibukai's neck. He waited in silence for the blond before him to finish as he peeled out laugh after laugh, subsiding into a low chuckle before petering into silence.

"I promise you, Crocodile, that you will derive the greatest pleasure from our business interactions, if you but lend me some faith," he flashed a winning grin, pristine white teeth looking like fangs. "Besides, what good will come from standing in this shabby street pub? You have more class than this. Come on, old friend."

"I am not your friend," Crocodile countered. But he leaned off the wall and stood on his feet, still under the overhang. Doflamingo removed his arms from either side of the man's head, and Crocodile stepped forward out into the rain. He was promptly soaked to the bone, and a deep, uncomfortable fear gripped his heart, his knowledge bleeding from rational to irrational fears as his powers were left useless to him. The rain scattered his slicked-back hair to fall forward into his face, extinguished the cigar which he disposed of soon after, and left his black shirt plastered to his broad chest.

Beside him, his frightful acquaintance, his welcoming enemy, smiled, and very quickly, looked him up and down. "You look...ravishing in the rain," he commented, and a deft, tanned hand reached out and brushed a strand of blackened hair from Crocodile's cheek, a knuckle brushing lightly over his scar.

"Don't fuck with me, Doflamingo," the unhappy man growled in return. Doflamingo pulled his hand back, but the smile didn't leave his face.

"No promises," he whispered.

"Let's go," Crocodile grated out roughly, and gestured for the gaudily dressed man beside him to lead the way. He began, walking bow-legged, hands in the pockets of his cropped pants, all the while throwing greedy and hungry glances backward at the man who stalked behind him. Crocodile followed, heavy coat dragging its hem in the rain, forcing himself into a state of calmness, even though he couldn't think of one rational reason why he was _following this motherfucker to his home in the rain_.

It was not the first time that a person had gone through the motions willingly before the puppeteer and crime lord known as Joker, and it would not be the last.

X -~-~-~-~-~ X

The inner design of the flat was just as conspicuous as its owner. The main room had a crystal chandelier, a glass table, a mahogany bar, an overly long emerald canape, and a ruby colored chaise lounge. Doflamingo shed his pink coat at the doorway and threw it across the ground without a second thought, collapsing on the lounge, legs spread, arms behind his back. Crocodile stood stiffly at the entrance, his eyes surveying the room swiftly, mapping his surroundings like a battlefield.

"Please, sit," Doflamingo drawled. "I'll make you a drink, if you'd like."

Crocodile did not acknowledge the other man's statement, but he did move forward and take off his soaking wet, black coat, draping it over one arm of the sofa before sitting down in it, crossing one leg over his knee. He pulled a cigar from his front pocket and made to light it.

"Mind if I smoke?" he asked. It was a fake request, a threat to deny him.

"Make yourself at home," his host replied, gesturing to the ornate ashtray that was settled in the middle of the glass coffee table. Crocodile lit his cigar and took a long drag, leaning backward.

"I'll have whiskey on the rocks with a splash of dry vermouth."

Doflamingo rose and pattered to the extensively stocked bar, the slick grin on his face never fading, his eyes always fixed on his guest as he mixed the drink. He made another, as well, a ridiculous looking cocktail that he finished off with a straw. He carried both back and set them down on the table with a _clink _that echoed about the silent room.

"What should we toast to?" he asked, as Crocodile reached for his glass. The cigar-smoking man froze, fingers clasped lightly around the chilled tumbler.

"Good business?" he suggested, closing his fingers around it. Doflamingo chuckled deeply and tapped his own glass against his guest's, before taking a hearty sip.

"Good business," he agreed, watching the man before him sip the dry, strong beverage as though it were a sweet juice. Unconsciously, a long, pink, pointed tongue slipped out between his lips and he licked the corner of his mouth. His hunger was threatening to consume him.

"So what is this proposition you are so anxious about, Doflamingo?" Crocodile asked, swirling his drink in his glass, watching the topaz liquid pattern into a whirlpool.

Doflamingo chuckled ominously. "I think you may be the anxious one, old friend. Are you sure you wouldn't like to change into something more comfortable? You must be feeling...a little..." he leaned forward, his sharp tongue tracing the rim of his martini glass. "Trapped."

Crocodile huffed, unconsciously touching his wet shirt and peeling it back from his chest. He was more than a little uncomfortable, the constant reminder of his soaked clothing reminding him of how trapped he was in his abilities, but he still had his trump card, his hook. He had no need for any other trick, even if he was in the Joker's hold. He ashed his cigar in the tray before him, flicking a few cinders to the side on the table. His host did not complain nor even notice.

"I'd rather get this over with as soon as possible. I have other affairs to attend to, and if you offer isn't enticing enough to hold my interest, I'll gladly take my leave."

Doflamingo places his glass down on the table. "I didn't call you here for no reason, so do not fret." He looked off distantly for a moment. "You see, ever since our last encounter at Marineford, I've realized that you have something I would like."

"Which is?"

"Don't be hasty," Doflamingo snapped back. "You have something I would like, and since I respect you, as a fellow businessman, I'd like to see if we can come to some sort of compromise." He stood, drink in hand, and wandered about the table as he talked, eventually coming to settle on the sofa, on the other side from Crocodile. He set down his glass again. "Regardless, I will have what I want." His eyes settled back on the former shichibukai.

"Is that a threat?" Crocodile asked. He did not move, and remained facing forward, swirling his glass again - a motion that could be taken as a nervous gesture.

"Not hardly," Doflamingo said, waving the words aside with a trilling of his fingers. "It's just a warning, that I take what I want, that is."

Crocodile scowled. "It sounds like a threat to me."

Doflamingo shrugged. "Pirate," he murmured, excusing himself. Crocodile realized that from his peripheral vision he could see his host had somehow edged closer to him on the couch and was now only a few hands-breaths away. He edged back into the armrest of the couch, trying to play it off as nonchalant, leaning own arm over the edge of the rest. Despite his efforts, his evasion did not go unnoticed. Doflamingo snickered, one hand cusped over his mouth as if to hide his satisfaction.

"So what is it you want? And what can you offer me in return?" Crocodile asked, ignoring the snide look on his host's face.

The host of the flat leaned forward swiftly, so swiftly that Crocodile had trouble calculating his movements. In one launch, Doflamingo's right and left arms were on other side of his head, pinning him on armrest, and Crocodile had turned, automatically, facing his assaulter, who crawled closer to his body. The guest felt like the smile on his host's face was dripping off in acidic drops, leaving a wound on the small patch of exposed skin on his chest. He gasped in a breath between his teeth, sucking in unnecessary amounts of smoke.

Doflamingo reached up with one arm and plucked the cigar from his lips. "Offer you in return, old friend?" he asked, snuffing it out in the ashtray and then returning his arm to trap his guest. "I can give you anything you desire. Riches? Without a problem. Women? Men? Boys or girls? Whatever it is you favor, I hardly care. I get the most attractive of all selections shipped to different corners of the world daily by the barrel. Power? By the dawn, I can amass a hundred men that will swear fealty to you. Tell me what you want, Crocodile, and I shall give it to you."

Crocodile blanched before the madman, trying to keep his resolve firm. "You don't know me very well, do you?" he snarled through gritted teeth. "I could have any of those things in a second, and all without being beholden to anyone...especially not the likes of you."

Doflamingo leaned forward even further, his breath now warm on Crocodile's cheeks. "What was that you were searching for on that desert spit of land then? Pluton or some such thing?" He grinned. "How about that, then? Genocidal weapons? I have a good friend in the New World who has been developing some interesting things. If you'd like, I could...redirect his course of study, so to speak."

At this, Crocodile finally began to listen. "Is that so?" he asked, his voice betraying his curiosity. "Elaborate."

His resolved slipped, Doflamingo scowled. "Fuck, you incessantly demanding son of a bitch!" he growled. Then he pulled back momentarily, physically reigning himself in. The smile, like a mask, slipped back on his face. "Very well, you want some details, that's perfectly reasonable." He did not remove his hands from either side of Crocodile's head, but he did retreat a bit farther, and his breath stopped haunting his guest's personal space. "His name is Caesar, he used to work for the government. Quite ingenious, perhaps even Vegapunk's rival in such things. He's fond of his little Gas-Gas Logia Fruit..." He allowed a wistful complexion to take over his features. "It's quite cute, actually. But I've secured a bit of property for him on Punk Hazard. I would have no problem donating my efforts toward your interests."

Crocodile listened intently, but he was frowning all the while. "What is it? What could you possibly want that you would go so far?"

At this, the fake facade of a grin disappeared completely from his guest's face. For a moment, the true expression of the Joker was revealed, quiet contemplation, dull dissatisfaction, and a sad and very deep, deep longing. "I thought it was obvious," he whispered, leaning in again, his breath trailing across Crocodile's jawline. Finally his mouth reached his guest's ear, and the face of the man below him turned crimson as he felt a set of teeth softly nibble on his earlobe.

"I want you."

"I told you, Doflamingo," Crocodile yelled, fury taking purchase over his actions, pushing his assailant away. "DO NOT FUCK WITH ME!"

The force of Crocodile's strength was not to be reckoned with, and it happened to take the taller man off guard. He lost his position and flew back to land against the opposite arm of the sofa, his bones rattling, biting down harshly on his own bottom lip. He raised his hand to his mouth and wiped away the wetness there, drawing back his hand to reveal a thin streak of red that stained his index finger. He looked it blankly for a moment and then began to laugh.

"It's been a while since I've bled," he commented mildly. "Although it was just a fluke." He looked at the furious man across from him, who was glaring right back at him, lips pursed, eyes downcast, and there, right along his scar, the faintest hint of a blush. Doflamingo's grin grew tenfold.

"And it's not a joke, old friend," he continued. Tentatively, he began to creep back toward his guest on the sofa. "I really do want you. Don't make me take you. Let me give you everything you desire."

Crocodile growled at him from deep in his throat. "I always knew you were a pervert."

Doflamingo laughed again. "You are spot on there, but I really mean it this time."

"You have hundreds of slaves and subordinates are your control," Crocodile countered. "Why me? And why offer in hopes I'd agree?"

The serious demeanor returned. Doflamingo crouched on top of the couch, and raised one hand, his index and ring finger down, his other fingers splayed out, and he twitched it just ever so slightly to the right. Unbidden, Crocodile's legs raised themselves off the floor and spread out on the cushions, so that he was laying back on the arm. He cursed at his opponent, but found both his arms and legs had lost their movement, still foolishly confined in their wet clothing.

"I'm not going to take you yet, calm now," Doflamingo said to placate him. "I just need you to understand." He lowered himself from his crouch over Crocodile, his body weight heavy against his guest's chest, crawling forward until their pelvises aligned. His hand raised and secured Crocodile's wrist right below his hook. He leaned in low and took a long sniff at the crook of his guest's neck. "I need you to understand what you do to me."

Crocodile twitched and fought under the Joker's control. He managed to move his limbs a bit, but to no avail. "I need you to understand that I'm about to rip your throat out, Donquixote," he snarled.

Doflamingo's free hand clamped over Crocodile's mouth, rough, harsh, pressing into his jaw. "Don't call me that," he snapped. "Call me by my first name. My slaves and subordinates call me that. Not you." He bent down again and trailed the tip of his snake tongue along Crocodile's jaw, muttering one more time, "not you."

Crocodile shivered, the movement his own, and cursed under his breath. "While your offer was tempting, I fear I cannot meet your request, so it'd be in your best interest, Doflamingo -"

"Good boy," the Joker murmured.

" - if you let me go before I really have a reason to kill you."

Doflamingo sighed, raising a hand to run his long, manipulative fingers through Crocodile's mussed hair. "You really don't get it, do you?" he said. "I want you, I need you, and I'm going to take you."

"Again, why me?" Crocodile snarled. His left arm twitched, threatening to free his hooked weapon, but Doflamingo held firm.

"You interest me," he answered. He kissed the man lightly on his cheek. "You rile me up." He nipped at the man's earlobe. "You set fire to those old, jaded bones." He clamped down over Crocodile's neck and sucked deeply. Unwillingly, a moan slipped from between the hooked-armed man's lips. Doflamingo sniggered.

"How about this, Crocodile?" he asked, sucking again in another spot, lower, closer to his collarbone. "If you don't enjoy it, you can try to kill me in the morning. If you do..." he smiled into Crocodile's pectoral muscles. "then you consider our deal." He pushed the wet fabric of his guest's black shirt aside and revealed his nipple, which he licked in a circle around. "No harm, no foul, right?" He bit down on the pink bud.

Crocodile sucked in air through his teeth. "I'll never enjoy the touch of a man as foul as you, Doflamingo."

His host smirked. "Then I guess you'll have to try to kill me in the morning." He took his free hand and rubbed it down Crocodile's chest, feeling the ridges of the man's rippling muscles. "But that means I still have tonight."

Yet the former shichibukai was not to be deterred. "Like hell you do!" he called. Doflamingo's concentration had wavered, and thus he was able to free his hooked arm. He brought it up high, prepared to thrust it deep through his assaulter's back, releasing a lethal amount of deadly poison into his exposed bloodstream. But before the point could crash through the walls of the man skin, his wrist was drawn back with a painful, cutting force, as if secured by a string.

Doflamingo sat above him, straddling his hips, and tutted. "Tsk, tsk, such a naughty boy," he crooned. He reached up and grabbed Crocodile's wrist again. "Why don't we just take this off?" he asked.

"NO!" Crocodile growled. "I'll really kill you for that, you son of a bitch?"

It was too late. Doflamingo was playing with it securements, freeing it from its attachment to Crocodile's arm. "Why be so ashamed of your greatest accomplishment?" he asked. "After all, loosing a hand is no small thing for a man to overcome, especially a man of battle." He removed the hook, revealing the stumped wound where Crocodile had lost the rest of his limb. The guest was helpless, watching as his host removed his prized position and placed it neatly aside on the table next to the ashtray. "I think it may be what makes your most beautiful." He ran a long finger, the nail scraping, across Crocodile's scar. "Except, perhaps, this. I like this."

"You are a sick freak," growled the man underneath him.

Doflamingo could not be bothered to respond. He bent his head and placed a series of small kisses along Crocodile's old wound on his arm. "This is what you mean to me," he said softly. "You turn your weakness into your strength. You are ruthless and yet so vulnerable..."

"You are the weak one," Crocodile said, embarrassed as it came out as a gasp. Doflamingo's soft touches for some reason were taking him to someplace new - his delicate fingers were unexpected, and unlike something Crocodile had ever felt before. All in all, he was being played, his body as instrument beneath the skill of a master.

The man above him, his host, relented to the man under his control with an endearing smile. He pressed his hand into Crocodile's chest to secure himself, and then ground his hips into the man's pelvis, displaying to him the obvious erection enclosed by his orange trousers. "Weak for you, perhaps," he admitted.

There was movement, and there was sensation. Crocodile realized belatedly that Doflamingo's devious fingers had crept inside his pants and were currently wrapped around his own arousal, which was growing and threatening to tense even farther. He jolted involuntarily into the hand that clutched him, gasping aloud.

"Shit...Doflamingo..."

"It's been a while since you've been touched, hasn't it?" the man above him giggled. "I guess Impel Down has leant me some advantages."

"Shut...up..." he hissed.

Doflamingo did not speak any further, but he did not cease his actions. He used his other hand to quickly flick the button and belt open on Crocodile's pants, undoing them both with adept movements. He made sure to keep strong and strict control over the limbs of the man below him, keeping him secured until he had his way with him. The host ran his hands over Crocodile's chest, undoing two, then three, then all the buttons, until his shirt fell useless to his sides. "I'll keep that on you for now," he muttered, pensive. "It'd do me no good if you dried off enough to _slip through my fingers_."

He lowered his head as Crocodile watched him avidly, biting his tongue to keep any futile curses and threats at bay - barking like a dog now would do him no good. He simply had to wait for the proper moment to strike. As he promised himself that he would strike, that he would fight back, he felt the small burning desire burning in the back of his brain reminding him that he most certainly wouldn't if the puppet master continued to touch him like that ..._oh_.

Doflamingo's tongue was tracing all over his chest, biting, nipping, licking, kissing. He gave attention to each nipple, pulling back on the pink bud between his teeth, tasting and testing, dipping into his bellybutton and then descending. Crocodile couldn't help himself - he closed his eyes, he looked aside, a furious blush glowing underneath his scar. And just as he did so, the hot, tight, slick grip of a set of lips sucked down on his erection, surrounding the tip in perfect moist warmth.

"Bastard!" he cried out. He tried to fight the control he was under, but all he managed to do was arch his back, which caused him, in turn, to arch his hips forward, driving his length deeper into Doflamingo's mouth.

"Naughty boy," Doflamingo repeated, his lips playing across the head of Crocodile's arousal as he spoke. "Don't be hasty." But it appeared that the Joker was the hasty one, as he dipped down again, taking the full length of Crocodile's erection into his mouth confidently, closing his lips around the base and dragging upward, at a slow, agonizing pace. The moan that sounded out from above him was promising.

Doflamingo did not pull off fully this time, but descending back down, and took the length in again, and then again, pulling up and down again and again with furious force, beating faster with each duck down. He smiled around the arousal, a bit of salvia dripping from the corner of his mouth, bleeding down his chin, dripping on to his collarbone. As he did so, he felt Crocodile's right hand descend and buried itself in his short hair, pushing him down again and again.

_He could move_, Crocodile registered. And instead of ripping the man's head from his shoulders, he was caressing deep circles into the nape of Doflamingo's neck with his thumb, massing him lightly, guiding him upward and downward, and choking back a deep groan as he heard the powerful man above him choke on his length.

"Doflamingo..." he said. It came out partly as a curse and partly like a plea. "You fucking...bastard..."

"Bastard I may be," Doflamingo agreed, as he pulled his mouth away. Crocodile winced at the cool air that hit his arousal, all sleek with spit. His long cock was crying small droplets of clear fluid. One bead leaked out and slipped down his head, teasing a small trail down his length before pooling at the base.

Doflamingo was rising, lewdly wiping off his mouth. He ran two hands above Crocodile's chest, fingers spread to cover as much skin as possible. "I think this can come off now," he said, pulling at the sleeves of the other man's shirt. He smiled softly, an honest smile, as he looked down at the man below him, his face flushed, his eyes watering from sensory pleasure, his tussled hair falling in his face, stuck at the corners of his mouth, which was open and gasping for breath. He pushed the wet fabric off the man's shoulders and gently removed each arm, treating the stumped one with care. Once his chest was bare, he moved his hands to Crocodile's pants, yanking with a bit more force, as they were stuck to his skin with their dampness. By the tip he reached the man's shoes, he tugged them off completely, tossing them roughly aside and then pulling off the man's pants, leaving him utterly naked and at his mercy.

"Perfect," he chuckled, running his hands from Crocodile's calves and up to his hips and then further, all the way until he cupped the man's blushed face in two powerful hands. "Just like I imagined."

Crocodile reached out with his right hand, clamping a hard grip on Doflamingo's shoulder, causing the Joker to wince. "You too," he demanded.

Doflamingo paused for a second, lacking understand, and then he nodded and smiled. He unbuttoned to sole fastening on his white shirt and peeled it off his skin, showing his bare, golden chest completely. And then he snapped the closure on his pants, pulling them down over his bony hips, trailing one hand seductively along the V of muscles that led down toward his open and freed erection. He watched the reactions of the man below him, as Crocodile looked up with lidded eyes, and finally, once Doflamingo was nude, he smiled, and began to laugh - a low, grating, frightful noise.

For a moment, the Joker's confidence faded. He had been trusting in the aroused state of the man below him to keep him safe, but now Crocodile was laughing like he had complete control over the situation. But then he saw it - Crocodile's movement were not preparing for battle. His eyes were full of lust, desire, longing...and already, just the hint of satisfaction. His only hand reached up and around Doflamingo's, touching on the small of his back, and pulling the man down on top of him.

"If you want me to enjoy this," he growled in his deepest voice, which sent shivers of excitement tingling through Doflamingo's bones, "then you better give it your all, bastard."

"Gladly," Doflamingo whispered. His lips fell down and touched Crocodile's own, and it was delicious, viral and contagious, full of devouring want and need. Their jaws clashed, their tongues warred, their spit spilled to the sides as they went in for each other again and again. As they kissed, Doflamingo used one hand to pump the greedy and leaking arousal of the other man, and used his other, slick with Crocodile's own spit, to slick the other man's entrance. Crocodile did not pull back, but simply thrust into his touch as Doflamingo slipped a finger inside of him.

"You sure you can take this?" Doflamingo teased, rubbing his cock against the bare of Crocodile's stomach. "Fufufufu."

Crocodile rose up, snarling, and bit down on Doflamingo's neck, hard. Before the man could call him a _naughty boy_ again, he grabbed the man by the back of his neck and pulled him back so they looked eye-to-eye. "Don't fucking forget who I am," he insisted. "I could kill you in a second right now, so you better believe I can take it."

Doflamingo laughed, long and hard, and Crocodile watched, aggravation building. It was because of this that he did not expect what happened next - a rough pressure in his nether regions, a mounting intrusion, and then, a thrust. He was full - Doflamingo had buried himself in him to the hilt.

"FUCK!" he screamed, throwing his head backward as the pain shot through his system, leaving him paralyzed, his arms falling to the sides, his back arching obscenely. His legs had been pushed forward, spread to the sides, knees to his chest. Above him, Doflamingo reached up and pulled off his sunglasses, revealing fiery, burning, yellow eyes.

"Fufufu," he chuckled. "Adjusted yet?"

"No, you son of a bitch!" Crocodile screamed.

But he was disregarded. Doflamingo pulled back and thrust in again, even harder this time, driving even deeper, and Crocodile pulled back and groaned. Once more, he thrusted, this time aiming at a different spot, and he hit his mark. The strong, muscled body underneath him groaned and cursed and writhed.

"Better?" he taunted.

"Better," Crocodile agreed, panting for air. "But you'll have to try harder than that if you want me to stay."

Above him, Doflamingo scowled, and he leaned down, detecting how immensely the man below him enjoyed skin contact. He was bending the inflexible man below him in half, but he could hardly care, thrusting in and out of him, running his hands up and down his chest, pinching his left nipple with a wicked grin twisting his features. All the time, Crocodile never removed his eyes from Doflamingo's own, entranced by his intense stare.

It did not take long for the sweat between them to grow into a heady musk, staining the room with the scent of sex. They panted into the kisses they shared, each time pulling back with a string of salvia attaching them. Beads of perspiration dripped from Doflamingo's brow down on Crocodile's face, littering his cheeks like tear drops. The Joker beat into the man had his mercy, trying to hit his sweet bundle of nerves at his prostrate every time, his heart pounding harder with each deep moan rasped from between the wet lips he was kissing, loving the feeling of the tightness that enclosed his own cock, as it slicked in and out of the man's taut entrance without mercy.

"You offered me slaves, power, and money for this?" Crocodile grunted out, looking away for a moment as another shock of pleasure racked his body. Doflamingo leaned in and licked away a trail of sweat drops that ran down his lover's neck.

"You have no idea," he whispered into the man's skin, "how much you are worth."

With those words, he thrust again, and this time, Crocodile could not hold it in any longer - his self control roared futilely as he tried to reign in the wash of pleasure that crashed down around him, but he ran through him, fast and relentless, ripping him open and leaving him breathless, and long, thick streams of white liquid streamed from his erection, splattering all over his and Doflamingo's chest.

"Ah," Doflamingo murmured, bending low. His tongue slipped out and licked Crocodile's arousal, lapping it up like a cat with milk, all the while still thrusting, furiously into the man below him. Not even a full minute later, he groaned, the remainder of of Crocodile's cum dripping from his tongue, as he threw his head back and released himself fully into the man below him.

Wheezing, gasping, tearing at the eyes, the two men collapsed together. They were drenched in sweat and arousal, glowing in the aftermath of their pleasure. Doflamingo lowered his head on to Crocodile's chest, laying down completely on the broad man's abs.

Crocodile recovered first, reaching out and grabbing his hook from the table, quickly putting it back on. He laid it down, cold metal across Doflamingo's back, but did not drive it into the man's skin. He merely ran the tip of it up and down the man's spine, lulling him into a deep sleep.

"How the fuck..." Crocodile murmured, "Did you manage to get me to enjoy that, you bastard?"

"I heard that," Doflamingo responded, snickering. "And I'll use it against you. A man of business obeys the terms of his contracts, after all."

"This isn't business," Crocodile countered.

Doflamingo lifted his head momentarily, resting his chin between Crocodile's pectorals, looking up at him with something odd shining in those unnatural eyes. Was it...hope? "Then what is it?" he asked softly.

"Piracy."

For a second, Crocodile could have sworn the Joker's face fell, but a moment later, the man was chuckling, deep in the back of his throat, and he laid his head back down on Crocodile's chest, making as if he was going to sleep. "Piracy, huh?" he said between his laughter. "I can do that."

_A/N: Read and review! This is a one shot, so I'll leave their emotions and/or what happens in the morning or the future to your speculations. I hope you enjoyed. By the way, this is my gift for my fans on the Zosan fiction "The Switch" for reached 400 reviews! Check it out if you want!_


End file.
